Just One of Those Days
by Angel Tsuiraku
Summary: Two Preventors join the GW boy's ranks as tension mounts on Earth--but don't worry, its not all serious! *^^* PG for some language.


Disclaimer: _Hey all! Don't own Gundam Wing, but I hope you enjoy this anyway. Stars out with the original characters Mako and Angel, but the guys show up pretty quick. Have fun!_

****

Just One of Those Days

Angel rubbed the back of her neck and met the crazed woman's gaze. God, she was going to kill her supervisor for this. She could already hear his laughter…argh! He drove her nuts sometimes!

"Why must we lock animals in cages simply so we can gawk at them! They deserve to be free!!!" the woman shouted into her megaphone.

Angel tossed her partner a dry look. "Yeah, and where they're picked off by poachers. Is it just me or does NOT qualify as Preventor status work?"

Makoto mirrored her look perfectly, her almond-shaped eyes clearly reflecting her exasperation. "It's not just you. When I get my hands on that _prick!_"

Angel smiled wryly and turned her attention back to the nut job.

"Listen, ma'am, the animals are here for their own protection. They're fed regularly by the zookeepers—"

"You mean SLAVEOWNERS!"

"My God, she just doesn't quit, does she?" Mako asked with disdain. She took a semi-menacing step forward. Angel caught her arm and shook her head.

"Not a good idea. Nut job or not, you'd still face unjust use of violence charges."

Mako rolled her eyes but halted. They both stared at the woman as she rambled on about something she obviously knew very little about. Angel's eyes cut back to Mako for a moment. As always, a brief wave of envy broke in her gut as she continued to look. Mako was tall—unusually tall—for a Japanese woman. Her hair had been died an attractive auburn and her eyes flashed green in the artificial sunlight. She had a killer body. Perfect figure. Angel frowned. It just wasn't fair!

Angel herself was 5'2", with dirty-blonde hair. Her bangs were naturally highlighted, and her eyes were a twisting mix of midnight blue and silver. She was also very lithe and slender. She had curves, though her Preventors jacket hid them well. Too well. All in all, she decided, she looked exactly like a young teenage girl more suited for the cheerleading team than the rough-an-tumble career she was in.

"That's it." Finally, patience entirely worn down from a mix of envy and exasperation, Angel lifted her stun-gun, aimed, and very effectively shut the woman up. After all, an hour and a half of her ranting more than justified the action, didn't it? Nodding in satisfaction, Angel and Mako walked up to the woman's crumpled body.

"She's gonna have one helluva headache when she wakes up," Mako commented. Angel grinned.

"Can't be worse than the one I've got now."

"True, true."

!!!

"So, you sent us on a bullshit mission." Mako's words were cut, crisp. Her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Again," Angel added boredly from the back of the room. She was casually reclining against the back wall.

"You are lucky the Preventors are so understaffed." Rising even as he tapped several forms on his desk to even out their edges, Chang Wufei nailed both women with that no-nonsense stare.

"Why is that? You wouldn't have anyone to take care of your bullshit assignments?"

"You are bordering on contempt, Miss Tanaka."

"Cut the crap. We're too important, you can't fire us. And I'm sick of dragging in lunatics when the real missions are on Earth."

Mako's words were true, unfortunately…Wufei frowned. They were far too good at what they did for him to justify their being fired should he reach the end of his rope with them. Mako was as good a sharpshooter with guns as Angel was with daggers. No one could beat them, especially when they were fighting side-by-side. However, sending women into dangerous situations where they could be captured, tortured, and worse…it didn't sit well with him.

"You will just have to cool your heals," he said instead, heading for the door leading out of his office. "Now if you'll excuse me."

But Angel had slipped in front of him. "That is my _father_ out there. My family. So you _will_ find a way to get me there."

"Miss Tsuiraku, the fact that your family is involved only further justifies my decision to keep you here, on L-5."

What she didn't say, what he could read in her eyes, haunted him as he left the room. She would stop at nothing to get to her family. Not even death would hold her back from going to her father's side.

Nataku help him, Wufei was actually considering making a very long-distance phone call to cash in a favor…

!!!

They had tried not to gloat over their victory, they really had. But now, sitting in the Preventors' luxury shutter, bound straight for earth, it was impossible for the girls to hide it anymore.

"Finally!" Angel squealed, flopping into her chair after wandering around the spacious shuttle.

"I'm surprised he let us go," Mako admitted. Angel beamed at her in pleasure.

"He can't resist us."

Mako's gaze conveyed her amusement. "Think so?" she murmured.

"'Course not! Otherwise, why would be sitting on this shuttle?"

Mako shrugged, laughed, and sipped her drink. "Thank god! No more bullshit!"

"I wouldn't be so sure," said a voice. Sally Po, Wufei's partner, took a seat next to them. She was smiling, enjoying the younger girls' enthusiasm. "He'll still give you bullshit assignments, but I know a way of getting by them."

She now had the other girls' rapt attention.

"How?" Angel asked, eyes dancing with excitement.

"…By going straight to Lady Une…someone who _really_ understands women."

They all laughed and settled down as the shuttle started its decent.


End file.
